


New place, new arm.

by starbucks22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gen, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: Bucky Barnes didn't know who the two teenagers in front of him were. T'challa brought them in, made sure they sat down, and left."So, you're new. I don't think I've met you.""Uh, no. The king offered to help me.""And Mr. Stark did too?"And Bucky is more confused then he was a few minutes ago.





	New place, new arm.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonofHelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofHelios/gifts).



> Prequel work to Celebrations and Cheering.

Bucky Barnes didn't know who the two teenagers in front of him were. 

T'challa brought them in, made sure they sat down, and left.

"So, you're new. I don't think I've met you."

"Uh, no. The king offered to help me."

"And Mr. Stark did too?" 

"Who are you?" Bucky asked, deciding not to wonder who the kid was talking about.

"Peter Parker!" the boy exclaimed. "Who are you?" 

"Bucky Barnes." 

"That sounds fake," the second teenager whispered. 

"What?" 

"Oh, hi. I'm Princess Shuri, T'challa's sister. As I was saying, your name is fake, isn't it? There's no way Bucky is a real name."

"It isn't. My real name is James."

"See, that makes much more sense-"

"I leave you alone for two minutes and you decide to mess with the man about his name?" 

T'challa rolled his eyes as he walked back into the room, two ladies beside him.

"Peter, Sargeant Barnes, this is Nakia and Okoye." 

Bucky nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," the duo chorused.

"So, what's going on? Peter said something about a Stark?" 

"Yes. He offered to help get the words out of your head, make them stop working."

"Alright. Where-" 

"I'm late, aren't I?" a new voice asked. A man walked in with a quick nod to Peter before turning toward T'challa. 

"Hi. So, did you tell him everything?" 

"No."

"Did you bring up the arm?" 

"No."

"Arm?" Bucky echoed. 

"Yes. Hi I'm Tony Stark but you probably already knew that, yada yada. Anyway, I was planning on giving you a whole new arm."

"Why? This one is working just fine."

"No it isn't," Steve replied, who had walked in with Tony. 

"Yes it is."

"Last time I saw you pick up something that was any bigger than a box of cereal, your arm spasmed and whatever you held fell over. And probably broke."

"It... Yeah. But seriously, why? Stark, you don't have to do that. You just met me."

"Yes, but I want to." 

"Seriously, he does. He's got that look in his eye."

Tony grinned. "This will be good."

 

Shuri to mmm whatcha say: We're taking bets, right?

Spider: On?? 

Shuri: If Bucky and Tony become best friends.

T'challa: They'll become friends, I'm sure of it. And don't place bets! 

Spider: what if majority rules, though? Two of us and one of you.

T'challa has added Nakia. 

Nakia: Wait what?

Nakia: Oh, don't bet.

Spider: Oh this isn't over.

Spider has added Guy in chair.

Guy in chair: What is this? 

Spider: Scroll up.

Guy in chair: Oh who are you two betting on now?

Spider: SCROLL UP.

Guy in chair: OKAY OKAY GEEZ

Guy in chair: Wait.

Guy in chair: Who the hell is Bucky? 

Nakia: Oh, he's new. 

Shuri: Don't worry, that isn't even his name. It's James Barnes. 

Nakia: He seems pretty nice. 

Spider: I don't know, he's very willingly letting Mr. Stark mess with his arm.

Guy in chair: Let's hope it doesn't blow up.


End file.
